Amor de gemas
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Las gemas también se enamoran, (one shot)


**Aviso:** Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.

Amatista se había ido con Steven al Big Donut mientras que Granate y yo nos quedamos solas en casa.

Granate, voy a recoger el templo, ¿me ayudas a llevar las cosas más pesadas para poder guardarlas?

Vale.

Entramos en el templo y me dirigí a mi habitación la verdad que había descuidado un poco el templo pero es que he estado un poco ocupada.

Bien, empezaremos por este lado, ten esto y esto y esto también.

Granate cargó con todo lo que le había dado y salió por la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos y Granate volvió mientras yo clasificaba las cosas por importante, basura y guardar cuando una de las rocas de la pared se desprendió.

¡Cuidado Perla!

Gritó Granate haciendo que me girara y cuando quise darme cuenta ella estaba sujetando la piedra que casi se me cae encima.

Por poco, dijo la pelinegra a escasos centímetros de mi rostro lo que me puso un tanto nerviosa.

Eh… sí… gracias Granate.

No las des, la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

Mmmm… sí… eh Granate ya terminamos por hoy y gracias.

No las des.

Salimos del templo y me di cuenta que ya era de noche así que decidí salir de casa y dar una vuelta por la playa pensando en aquello que me había hecho sentir Granate cuando apenas unos centímetros nos separaban.

Perla, estás aquí.

Ah, hola Steven, no sabía que ya habíais vuelto.

La verdad que ya hace un rato de eso.

Oh, no me había dado cuenta.

Perla, ¿estás bien?

Eh… a sí… es sólo que ha sido un día largo.

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, ¿verdad?

Sí, ya lo sé Steven, ¿por qué dices eso?

Bueno, sé que te pasa algo, lo veo en tus ojos.

La verdad que no sabía ocultar mis pensamientos, así que decidí contarle lo que me pasaba.

Steven, no sé hoy he sentido algo dentro de mí como si se moviera, como nerviosismo y a la vez felicidad, era un mezcla de ¿cómo decís los humanos?

¿Sentimientos?

Sí eso, sentimientos y la verdad no sé cómo enfrentarlos, ¿sabrías decirme qué es exactamente lo que me está pasando?

Bueno, es sencillo, simplemente estás enamorada.

¿Enamorada?

Sí, todo lo que describes es cuando amas a alguien y sabes no es nada malo sentirse así, al contrario es todo un privilegio poder querer a otra persona al igual que es una de las cosas más hermosas que alguien puede sentir por otra persona o en ésta ocasión por otra gema, en éste caso Granate.

¿Qué? Steven, no estoy… enamorada de Granate.

Bueno, la forma en que la miras no dice lo mismo, además es la misma mirada con la que miro yo a Connie. Espero haberte ayudado.

E… espera Steven… ¿qué tengo qué hacer?

Decírselo, simplemente eso, sé sincera seguro que lo entenderá.

Vi a Steven alejarse recordando cada palabra que había dicho. O sea todo este batiburrillo de sentimientos es el amor, no sabía que las gemas pudiéramos tener "sentimientos humanos" pero sí es así creo que me gusta ésta nueva forma de sentirme.

Al día siguiente decidí decirle todo aquello a Granate, no sabría cómo reaccionaría pero había llegado el momento.

Granate, hola, ¿puedo hablarte de algo?

Sí, Perla.

Bien, bueno, esto es algo que llevo pensando y meditando y bueno… emmm… hummm…

Perla… (inquirió Granate)

SIENTOALGOHACIATIYCREOQUEESTOYENAMORADAOCÓMOSELLAMEESO

Más despacio Perla, no he entendido nada.

Estoy enamorada de ti Granate.

Sentí cómo las palabras se desvanecían de mi boca, entonces el silencio se adueñó de la casa haciendo que el ambiente se enrareciera.

Ya lo sabía Perla.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Lo vi en mi visión futura.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Bueno, quería disfrutar del momento, quería estar segura de que lo que acaba de ocurrir, ocurriera de verdad.

¿Estás enfadada?

¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Bueno… por todo esto…

Granate se acercó a mí cogiendo mis manos.

Perla, mírame, no hay nada de malo en sentir esto además yo también lo siento.

Se acercó a mi gema dándole un pequeño beso lo que hizo estremecer mi cuerpo, luego puso las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba haciendo que las dos gemas de ambas manos se quedaran a mi vista.

Las miré con detenimiento.

Puedes hacerlo Perla.

Al decir aquello llevé sus manos hacia mi cara pudiendo sentir su calor, automáticamente nuestros rostros se acercaron fundiéndonos en un profundo beso.

O sea que a esto se le llama amor, dijo Granate.

Sí, sonrió Perla continuando con lo empezado.


End file.
